


Spice Up Your Life!

by HerosCuties



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerosCuties/pseuds/HerosCuties
Summary: Felix is your everyday kind of guy: A barista by day, and a handyman, well, by day as well.  When the city is threatened by a group of monsters known as cybugs, a group of warriors were immediately hired to protect the city from grave danger. However, Felix finds himself in grave danger... battling for the affections of the resistance's leader: Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fic posted onto AO3 (But not my very first fic ever!) So be mindful that I'm still adjusting to the process and layout of this website! UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is your everyday kind of guy: A barista by day, and a handyman, well, by day as well. When the city is threatened by a group of monsters known as cybugs, a group of warriors were immediately hired to protect the city from grave danger. However, Felix finds himself in grave danger... battling for the affections of the resistance's leader: Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the beginning of the fic, where we are introduced to Felix! (and a bit of Ralph, but I will focus on him a bit more in the next chapter).

"Alrighty sir, here is your caffé americano with a shot of caramel, topped off with a handful of whipped cream and sprinkles. And as you requested, here's some red velvet cake to go along with it. Enjoy!"

  
"Wow! Thank you, Felix! You really are a blessing!"

  
Felix grinned as the customer took his order and nodded in thanks, walking off to one of the booths the café had, slowly piling up with customers as the morning dawned into a cool and breezy afternoon. The café was usually most packed by the afternoon, when most kids are done with the school day, and when many people finished their shifts at work. During the time of the holidays, people tend to stop by more often, savoring the "limited time offers" the establishment offers at this time of year.

  
The warm, cocoa-ey smell of fresh coffee grinding in the kitchen whiffed throughout the tiny establishment, which only brought a light sigh out of the blue eyed waiter. Felix peered into the kitchen, finding some of his coworkers hard at work preparing the next batch of Caramel Drizzled Macchiatos: a popular favorite among customers.

  
His coworkers, whom his father liked to call the "Nicelanders," consisted of the folks who lived in the peaceful part of Central City, known to many as Niceland, an apartment complex owned by the city's mayor, Gene. They all grew close as neighbors, almost like a family, and when Felix's pop started the coffee shop business, he already knew many candidates for the job. They all have different side jobs, but working at Fix a Latte brings them together outside of home.

  
Mary, a close friend of Felix, came out of the kitchen, holding a fresh batch of mini pumpkin pies, placing them on the display by the counter.

  
"Why Felix! I didn't think you were coming in today!" Mary giggled at the sight of her neighbor. "I assume you're covering for your father today?"

  
"As a matter of fact, I am!" Felix nodded, "He had to attend Mayor Gene's meeting over at town hall. It sounded pretty urgent when he called our home earlier."

  
"I heard Gene had to call the meeting last minute."

  
Both turned over to the counter, where the same person Felix had last attended spoke up. He was a Nicelander, known as Norwood by his fellow neighbors.  
"Apparently it has to do with the safety of our city." The man continued, poking his fork at the piece of cake.

  
"But I thought Game Central City held the record for the least amount criminal activity for the last 25 years?" Felix raised a brow at this sudden news. Their town did not have many problems with people causing trouble, such as robberies or murder, save for the part of town populated by people who Mayor Gene did not exactly trust. That was Felix's only concern with the mayor, especially since one of his closest friends just so happens to live in that part of town...

  
"I also heard Gene was going to give the city an update as soon as the meeting is adjourned!" Mary added as she dug through the counter's cabinet, pulling out a television controller. She used it to turn on the cafe's only television set, surfing through the channels to find the one she had been looking for. She stopped at a channel where a tall brunette, wearing a red dress and hat, stood outside of town hall, a crowd of people behind her. Felix and the Nicelanders watched intently.

  
"And in any moment, Mayor Gene will adjourn this last minute meeting, addressing the latest threat to the city: the cybug infestation! Will we have something done at last? Will we finally have some decent protection in our fair city? This is Pauline, and we'll be right back!"

  
The shot faded into a commercial break, Norwood being the first to speak up. "These 'Cybugs,' whatever they may be, are said to be a new threat to our lives!"

  
From one of the booths, a snort could be heard,  another nicelander's head poking out. Don, the sailor of the group, let out a chuckle. "Please! If anything, the government is doing a horrible job in dealing with these pests! I mean, who had the idea of even creating them anyways?"

  
"I'm sorry, creating?" Felix raised a brow, picking up the now empty dishes from the booth, "so these cybugs are some sort of robots?"

  
Don nodded as he picked up his coffee mug to take another sip. "Rumor has it that some mad scientist thought it was a good idea to create sentient robots to help civilization somehow, but these things aren't sentient at all! All they do is multiply!"

  
The others gasped at the information. "Goodness! Where did you hear that?" Mary asked, organizing the pies on the counter.

  
"Heard it from Gene himself." Don explained, "that's probably why the meeting was called to begin with."

  
As the other Nicelanders conversed, Felix politely excused himself as he took the dirty dishes over to the kitchen, about to wash them himself.

  
"Jeepers, these cybug creatures sure are causing a fuss with the townsfolk." He said to himself as he began rinsing the dishes.

Being from Georgia, something like this was very new to him. Sure, he's been living in the city for a couple of years now, but still, the only real threat the city had were the parties the Nicelander complex would throw. Felix had only started working at the café for a couple of months, and yet it's felt like he'd been working there for years.

  
A beat of silence fell for a moment, save for the water endlessly running on the dirty dishes, removing crumbs and coffee stains. At that moment, a soft noise was heard from Felix's pocket, his phone vibrating to signal an incoming call. The handyman immediately dried of his hands and proceeded in checking the caller ID. It was Ralph.

  
Felix's face lit up as he answered the FaceTime call, now seeing Ralph's face displayed on the screen.

  
"Hey Felix! I didn't think you were gonna answer! Hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

  
"Hey Ralph." Felix smiled, "don't worry, I'm actually in the back washing a couple of dishes." He brought the phone over to the pile of dishes.

  
Ralph chuckled at the sight. "Yeesh... when are you not busy, buddy?"

  
"Well, my shift ends in a bit," Felix threw Ralph a questioning gaze, "was there something in mind that you wanted to do?"

  
"Actually yeah." Ralph admitted, "I heard that ol Gene called in a town meeting earlier and I was wondering what that was all about."

  
Ah. Felix thought to himself, seeing how fast the news truly spread in their town. Secrets weren't exactly a thing here.

  
"Why don't you stop by? We can talk about it over some coffee. My treat!" Felix suggested, "Besides, Mayor Gene will make a public announcement on live television soon!"

  
Ralph shifted to face him better, slowly losing his grip on his cellphone, due to it being tiny compared to his large hands. "Sure thing! I'll see you in a bit!"

  
Felix mouthed a goodbye as he ended the call, quickly putting his phone away before Mary or any of the other would catch him. He never used his phone at work often, but he always has it on in case of emergencies. As he was about to resume with the dishes, Felix paused, removing his hands from the sink onto the back entrance of the café, hearing a loud noise coming from outside.

  
The handyman stepped out, looking across the street from their establishment. He found a couple of people, painting on the new building the city had been rebuilding for months. There were also some workers loading up their trucks, ready to leave.

  
It used to be a car dealership, but now the painters were changing the old shade of gray to something brighter. Salmon to be exact. The building was remodeled to look more like a shop. According to Ralph, who had worked in demolishing the building, it was going to be a candy shop of some sort.  
Felix noticed the sliding glass door of the shop open, revealing a short man, followed by a couple of officers paying close attention to something he was saying. Felix assumed the shorter man was the owner, who was wearing a crown on his head, and some sort of uniform that matched the store's salmon exterior, almost dressed up as a king. They were talking amongst themselves, the said king explaining something urgent to them. It looked serious, the handyman thought to himself as he headed back inside.

Felix decided it would be best to let them settle in for now, mentally noting to go and introduce himself after the town meeting was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where we are introduced to the mad man himself: King Candy! I'm still trying to find a more reasonable role for the Sugar Rush kids to play.

Soon, the café became a bit more quiet, with only a few people sitting around a table, the counter booths completely empty. Most people had ordered their food to go, on their way to town hall. Mary and the rest of the Nicelanders were ready to head out themselves, to check up on their mayor. Felix however, chose to stay behind.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to close up for a bit?" Mary asked as she lingered behind her coworkers leaving the shop, turning back to look at Felix, "Won't it be a lot of work for you if more people show up?"

 

Felix came out from the kitchen, an extra pie in his hands. "Aw don't worry about me, Mary." He reassured, "Besides, I'm expecting company soon."

 

"Oh! I see..." Mary awkwardly averted her gaze away from him, having an idea of who he was referring to. 

 

Felix slightly frowned. Like Gene, the rest of the Nicelanders seemed to show a bit of distrust, fear even, of Ralph and the people he surrounded himself with. Felix has met Ralph's neighbors, and they were not as bad as people perceived them to be.

 

For instance, there was Clyde, Ralph's next door neighbor. Despite having an intimidating appearance, Felix was surprised to discover that the man actually ran a support group in his apartment, Ralph slowly becoming a regular at the meetings. Clyde’s roomates consisted of three other people, who have been friends since college. The four don’t mind the small space, as long as they were together. They worked at a farm, picking fruits from dusk till dawn.

 

Then there was Zangief, known as the Red Cyclone in the wrestling ring. Ralph had introduced him to Felix during one of his matches over at the gym he owned. Besides wrestling, it turns out that he was a very big book enthusiast, he and Felix sharing John Keats as their favorite poet of the 1700's. The handyman still hasn’t had a chance to attend one of the book club’s meetings! 

 

Felix sighed as he set the pie on the counter. "Mary, I know what you may be thinking, but I truly believe that Ralph is not a bad guy! I mean sure, he may have a... bigger complexion."

 

"I'm sorry Felix, but your point is?" Mary asked, rather harshly, which caught the man off guard for a split second.

 

"Mary, we've known each other for years! Heck, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have even lasted a day here without getting lost!" Felix recalled his own first day in the city. The recent high school graduate had tried locating the building his father lived in, when he passed by a construction site, where Ralph happened to be working. The bigger man had noticed the confused gaze on the tiny man, kind of pitying him. Ralph wasn't exactly the nicest guy at the time. If it hadn't been Felix's positive attitude and character influencing him to join Clyde's support group, who knows where he'd be now.

 

"Well, I better get going. Please be careful, Felix." Mary trotted out the door, sending one last wave before she was completely gone.

 

The slight anger crept in his face again, but the handyman took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't that he was angry at the Nicelanders. He just really disliked the poor treatment Ralph received from them. Sometimes, he'd use the café as an excuse to stay behind so he and Ralph could have a moment to themselves without any awkward tension around. Truth be told, Ralph could also be a bit of a grump sometimes, seeing that he seems to destroy anything with the pair of hands he had. Felix always had his back, fixing everything Ralph wrecked, almost like some kind of video game duo…

 

About 10 minutes had passed since the Nicelanders left, and the shop was now completely empty. Felix decided to use this time to clean up the place, starting with the tables. As a long time employee of Fix a Latte, it was his job to fix up the best coffee in town, but he also wanted to maintain the place as clean as possible.

 

He had been cleaning the counter, humming to the soft music playing in the background, when he heard the front door chime, signaling that someone had stepped foot into the establishment. 

 

“Why Ralph, you sure got here earlier than I expected!” Felix set down the rag he was using, smiling up at his friend, “Coffee is almost ready. Have a seat!”

 

“Thanks.” Ralph smiled, seating himself at his usual booth, placing a bag on the counter.

 

“Clyde and the others had one heck of a harvest today! Look at all this fruit!” As he was about to show Felix what was inside, he instead accidentaly ripped the bag open, many kinds of fruit spilling on the counter. Felix’s eyes widened not at the mess, but at how fresh the fruit looked.

 

“Whoops… sorry about that, Felix..” The man sheepishly grinned as his large hands gathered the fruit together.

 

“No need to apologize! These look really good!” Felix picked up a basket near the cash register, allowing Ralph to slide them in.

 

“These are actually for you guys.” Ralph smiled, “Clyde gave me a whole crate of em, and I thought, ‘Maybe Felix will put em to good use!’ so here ya go!”

 

“Why thank you, Ralph!” Felix grinned, “I’m sure I could make plenty of pies out of these!” Felix placed the basket back near the counter, having a seat across from Ralph.

 

The two friends spent the next hour conversing about Gene’s meeting, the mysterious cybug threat, and caught up with each other over some coffee and pie.

 

“You should have seen Zangief last night! He killed it! I mean he didn’t kill anyone, but he did great!” Ralph was reenacting the wrestler’s latest match against a couple of newbie wrestlers who believed they were hot shots. Felix chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm.

 

“One of these days, you’ll have to take me to see one of these matches. I haven’t gone in ages!” Felix said. At his words, Ralph let out a laugh. 

 

“Let’s hope you won’t almost throw up like the last time we went.” Ralph nodded eagerly, “For a moment, I thought we had lost you! You were so sick!”

 

Felix rolled his eyes in amusement before turning on the television. Their eyes shifted to what was being displayed on the television. It was Mayor Gene, but next to him was someone neither was familiar with. He appeared to be a soldier of some kind, wearing a dark green general outfit. He held a serious and upright posture. Next to the general were a couple of soldiers, all wearing a large amount of armor covering their entire bodies.  They all looked directly at the camera, not making any noise.

 

Gene stood over a podium that was placed outside of the town hall, clearing his throat.

 

“Good morning, citizens! I’m sure most of you are aware of the unplanned meeting that took place this morning. I can assure you that we are not in danger!” He slammed his fist on the podium, “BUT, to reassure that no harm comes to our city, I talked to some of our own residents and decided to hire some reinforcements to take care of our city. This is General Lockload.” The mayor gestured to the general standing beside him, “and these are his troops. They will be patrolling the city on a daily basis until we can guarantee a safe environment for ALL of our citizens!

 

Felix and Ralph exchanged glances, both confused at Gene’s sudden decision. They mayor has never called any kind of last minute meeting until now, because their city was never in any real danger. This cybug threat must have been worse than Felix anticipated. After a few moments, Gene had finished his public announcement, the segment officially ending.

 

“Yeesh...who knew Gene was actually gonna go with that kind of call? I mean, I honestly haven’t seen anything weird around lately.” Ralph commented.

 

“Me neither.” Felix shrugged, “but hey, this is coming from someone who doesn’t get out much.” He chuckled, obviously referring to himself. 

 

The wrecker couldn’t help but chuckle along, “You really need to get out more often, buddy! It really isn’t the same without you.” 

 

Ralph’s comment made Felix smile. He wasn’t one to mind the amount of attention he received, but when your neighbors are constantly praising you and your father 24/7, it isn’t something he could avoid very easily. It was fine, but a bit excessive in some cases. It was like he was their only son, and they were this group of parents, always wanting to keep him out of harm’s way. Felix wasn’t exactly a kid anymore. He was an adult, a college student with a part time job. If anything, the Nicelanders were just being a bit too overprotective.

 

“Yeah, but you know how my neighbors get. It’s like I was given a curfew I didn’t even sign up for!” Felix sighed, “But you’re right. I need to get out more.” His own words made his eyes widen, an idea forming in his head.

 

“And I know exactly where to start!”

 

-

“Didn’t this place used to be a car dealership or something?”

 

Ralph and Felix stood in front of the building the handyman had been observing earlier in the day. He closed up the coffee shop for a bit, deciding that they would go and check on the newest business in the city together.

 

“I believe it was!” Felix put his hands behind his back, maintaining an upright posture, “This plot of land hasn’t been used in quite a long time, so I’m glad to see that someone finally bought the property.”

 

Ralph’s eyes narrowed through the bright shades of pink on the building’s exterior. “Sure looks a bit more...colorful…”

 

“Gosh, I couldn’t agree more.” Felix nodded. The two admired the view for a moment, until they both jumped at the front door opening. A bunch of children ran out, all shouting and laughing. Felix eyed the children, noticing how unusual their clothes were. They weren’t anything he has ever seen before. Just like the shop, their clothes were just as colorful and extravagant. The kids ran past Felix and Ralph, heading to the back part of the shop. Then, a short middle aged man stormed out of the shop, shouting at the children.

 

“Oh! You kids better not leave this area! There’s creatures around the city and I don’t want them consuming you alive!” He pouted, before his gaze landed on the two newcomers. The man gasped and jumped up.

 

“Milk my duds! You both almost gave me a heart attack!” The man giggled. “My apologies with the children. They haven’t had a chance to settle in yet.”

 

Felix eyed the children once more, noticing that they were using a small playground hidden in the back of the store.

 

“Golly, I didn’t notice that there before…” He said to no one in particular. The older man must have heard him, as Felix was being led by the other man towards the set. Ralph followed closely behind.

 

“I had it installed there this morning! These children need something to keep themselves busy until we open up!” 

 

“So like, are you the guy who makes donuts or something?” Ralph raised a brow in question.The man gasped again, making Felix and Ralph flinch.

 

“Oh! Forgive me for not giving a proper introduction!” The man pulled out two business cards from his pocket, handing one to each person. “I am to all as King Candy!”

 

Felix looked down at the card, noticing the amount of pink plastered onto the tiny card. It had ‘King Candy’ written on it, along with a phone number.

 

“Sugar Rush huh? What an unusual name..” Felix smiled.

 

“Unusual indeed!” The king grinned, “Which is why we named it that way! We’re a sweets and baking goods shop!” He gestured towards the building.

 

Ralph looked up again, “You sure are a fan of pink…”

 

“Salmon.” King Candy immediately corrected, “How doesn’t anyone realize the difference between pink and salmon- Anywho! Care to introduce yourselves?” The king eyed the two closely, mainly at Ralph, who didn’t appreciate his personal space being invaded.

 

“Um.. I’m Ralph.. Wreck-It Ralph! Well, that’s what my coworkers like to call me..” Ralph waved.

 

“My! Such big arms!..” King Candy slightly grimaced, “It’s no wonder they call you ‘Wreck-It’ then..” He giggled again.

 

Felix took this as a sign to go next, “and I’m Felix Parcell Jr., sir! I actually work at that coffee shop over there.” The handyman motioned the king over to the tiny establishment across the street.

 

“Ah, so  _ you’re  _ Felix’s boy, eh?” The king asked, suddenly interested, “I actually know your father, kid!”

 

Felix’s eyes widened in question, “Really? Gosh, pops never mentioned you before…”

 

“It’s been an awful long time is all!” The king giggled, “I’ll be sure to pay him a visit soon!”

 

“So.. what’s with the kids?” Ralph looked back at them, still playing around the area, “all yours?”

 

“Oh heavens, no!” King Candy guffawed, “No, they actually work here! Yes, they all have homes, but I’m in charge of them you see!”

 

“Wait… work?” Felix raised a brow, “aren’t they a bit too young to even be cooking and serving?”

 

“Oh no! I have others in charge of doing all that stuff!” King Candy clarified, “their job is to advertise! I mean, who can’t resist a cute, innocent child who’s trying to sell some candy?”

 

“Satan probably…” Ralph muttered, earning a slight nudge from Felix. Luckily, King Candy didn’t catch that comment as he continued.

 

“Yes. They may not be old enough to actually run the business, but perhaps someday, when I’m too old and worn out, maybe one of them will have the chance to do it! In fact, I actually bought this second plot of land here to make something else!”

 

Felix and Ralph looked over to the large amount of space left over. The car dealership was big after all, so it wasn’t any surprise this king would want a lot more land.

 

“And what do you plan to do with the rest of the land?” Ralph asked. 

 

“Well, I was actually planning on turning it into a go kart race track! With a little twist of course.”

 

“Lemme guess, candy?...” Ralph said.

 

“Actually yes! You’re actually smarter than I thought…” King Candy chuckled.

 

Felix looked over at the land, trying to picture a sugar coated land filled with edible looking race cars and roads.

 

“Is… that even possible, sir? Not that I’m doubting your creativity or genius! I’m just curious..” Felix winced.

 

“Oh, junior. Anything is possible if you set your mind to it!” The king poked Felix’s nose as he strode up to the plot of land. Felix slightly frowned at being poked on. Ralph merely chuckled.

 

“Yessiree…. This town won’t know what hit em…” King Candy couldn’t help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Chapter 2! Also, since this story is fictional, it'll involve magic and all that stuff. I just need a find a way to implement it without it being way too over the top. Later! :)


End file.
